Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for detecting a candidate information signal of unknown signal strength using receivers set to different fixed gain states.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, wireless devices (e.g., base stations and UEs) may communicate over a contention-based radio frequency spectrum band (e.g., a radio frequency spectrum band for which transmitting devices may need to contend for access (e.g., a radio frequency spectrum band that is available for unlicensed use, such as Wi-Fi use, or a radio frequency spectrum band that is available for use by multiple operators in an equally shared or prioritized manner). Prior to communicating over a channel of a contention-based radio frequency spectrum band, a wireless device may monitor (or listen to) the channel to determine whether another wireless device is already using the channel. The wireless device may win contention for access to the channel, and use the channel, when the wireless device detects that no other wireless device is using the channel.